Love The Way You Lie
by Carolin-LoveYou
Summary: Me mentiste...Pero,no importa cariño,me gusta la forma en que me mientes/Y se que suena masoquista,pero me gusta el dolor que me causas/[Inspirado en Love The Way You Lie versión de Ariana Grande]


**Nota:Siento,mucho,mucho poner a Boomer como lo he puesto :c ¡Pero de todos modos hay final feliz! :D**

**Nota2:Originalmente la canción la cantan **_Eminem _**y **_Rihanna_**,pero yo me he inspirado en **_Love the way you lie _**versión de **_Ariana Grande_

**Advertencia:Las PPG y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Pues que pena :'c)**

**Advertencia:UA (Universo Alterno)**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

En cuanto me llamaron por teléfono,fui lo más rápido que pude a la comisaría de policía-

Cuando llegué,Butercupp ya estaba ahí.

El policía nos miraba a las dos,primero a mi y después a Butercupp.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro un par de veces.

Se paró delante ó y dijo:

-Vuestra hermana Bubbles...A muerto en...Un incendio-Dijo el policía con los ojos cerrados y mirando al suelo-

Los dos quedamos de piedra.

Butercupp entró en shock.

Su cara reflejaba muchas emociones,pero sobre todo,reflejaba dolor y Mucho dolor.

Yo también me siento así.

-Hemos pedido rescatar esto-

El policía nos enseñó un libro de color el centro estaba escrito ''Mi diario de amor''con letras doradas.

Yo asentí.

Cogí el libro y susurré un ''gracias''.

Puse mi mano en el hombro de mi hermana,le sonreí,intentando animarla.

Aunque por dentro estoy igual o más dolida que ella.

* * *

Quedamos en que tendría que ir a casa de Blossom,para leer el libro las dos juntas.

Nos sentamos en el sofá.

Blossom suspiró y se giró hacia mi.

-¿Estás lista?-Me preguntó-

Yo asentí.

* * *

_12 De Junio._

_Boomer,hoy me has pedido que sea tu he gustas mucho Boomer._

_Me has jurado que nunca,nunca me mentirás,me dañarás,que me protegerás y que siempre me amarás_

_Yo también te lo he jurado,Boomer._

_Y después,me has besado._

* * *

_14 De Junio._

_Hoy hemos dado un paseo por el parque._

_Queríamos conocernos mejor,te he preguntado que si te gustaba la naturaleza,yo se que no,pero quiero ver si me mentiras._

_Me siento mal por no confiar en ti,¿me perdonarás Boomer?_

_Tu me contestaste que si._

_Estabas muy nervioso._

_Me mentiste._

_Pero,no importa,porque hoy he aprendido que me gusta cuando me mientes,cariño._

* * *

_15 De Junio_

_Hoy iva a ser nuestra cuarta cita._

_Pero te has apuntado a Baloncesto,que empieza y acaba a la misma hora que la película que hivamos a ver._

_Allí has conocido a un chico,me dijiste que se llamaba Mich y que era de nuestro instituto._

_Me lo presentaste._

_Yo ya sabía quien era._

_Fue el novio de mi hermana Butercupp,y la engañó._

_El no me reconocía,pues hizo como si no me conociera._

_Yo hice lo mismo._

_No te dije nada,porque no quería romper tu amistad con él._

_Parecía que os lleváis bien._

* * *

_17 De Junio._

_Hoy ivamos a tener una cita en el parque._

_Me ivas a recoger,pero al ver que no llegabas,fui al parque para saber si estabas ahí._

_Me quedé mucho rato esperándote,cariño,más nunca llegaste._

_Estaba triste,muy triste._

_De camino a casa,me encontré a Blossom y a Brick,al parecer estaban en un cita._

_Brick me dijo '¿No tenías una cita con Boomer?'_

_Y Blossom dijo:'Nos lo hemos encontrado en la cancha de baloncesto,con Mich._

_Me sorprendí._

_Me habías plantado por Mich._

_Yo les dije 'Si,tenía,pero Boomer tenía asuntes pendientes y como no iva a llegar a tiempo,me dijo que se iva con Mich.'_

_No me gusta mentir._

_Pero haría cualquier cosa por ti,cariño._

_Tu me nervioso._

_Aunque no importa,tu sabes que me gusta como me mientes._

* * *

_19 De Junio._

_Me invitaste a una fiesta._

_Yo acepté._

_Me arreglé lo mejor que pude._

_Tu me reprochaste que las chicas tardábamos mucho en arreglarnos._

_Yo me reí._

_Me encanta cuando reprochas._

_En la fiesta,nos quedamos bailando los dos._

_Después te fuiste con Mich._

_Me dijiste que esperara,que no tardarías._

_Pero tardabas mucho._

_Me preocupé y fui a buscarte._

_Cuando te encontré,mi corazón se hizo añicos._

_Me entraron muchas ganas de llorar._

_Eché a correr._

_No quería seguir ahí._

_Corrí hasta el parque._

_Es mi lugar favorito._

_Me senté en una banca._

_Y empecé a sollozar._

_Tu estabas detrás mía._

_No hiciste nada._

_Sólo me escuchabas llorar._

_Sentía mucho,mucho dolor._

_Pero,no importa,cariño,me gusta el dolor que tu me provocas._

* * *

_20 De Junio._

_Al día siguiente,te disculpaste._

_Me dijiste que Mich te empujó y que caíste encima de la chica,provocando el beso._

_Yo me lo creí._

_Estabas diciendo la verdad._

_Cuando mientes te pones nervioso..._

_Y cuando mientes,tengo mariposas en el estómago._

_Fuimos a ver una película,después me compraste un helado y nos fuimos a el parque._

_Yo se que no te gusta la naturaleza._

_Sé que venimos por mi._

_Lo haces por mi._

_Lo sé._

_Boomer,cambiaste mucho._

_No._

_Mich te cambió._

* * *

_4 años después._

_Boomer,me has pedido matrimonio._

_Casi lloro,estoy muy feliz._

_Acepté._

_Porque ya no me gustas._

_Porque hora te amo._

_Nos compramos una casa,era bastante grande._

_Tu aún seguías siendo amigo de Mich._

_Nunca les dije a mis hermanas lo de tu amistad con el._

_No quería que se enfadaran contigo._

_Durante el tiempo,fuiste cambiando más._

_Un día,nos peleamos._

_Nuestras voces estaban molestas._

_Había vidrios rotos por la pelea._

_Llegabas tarde a casa._

_Yo te dije que deberías llegar más temprano._

_Y te enfadaste conmigo._

_Volvió a ver vidrios rotos._

_Me fui al baño,a llorar._

_Sé que estabas detrás de la puerta._

_Pero no podías hacer nada._

_Sólo podías oírme llorar._

_Con el tiempo,fueron más frecuentes las peleas._

_Yo sé que me amas._

_Todas las veces que me lo dices,nunca siento mariposas,ni te pones nervioso._

_Pero eres agresivo._

_Gracias a Mich._

_Al día siguiente,nos volvimos a pelear._

_¿La razón?La tapa del bater._

_Al parecer,te lo tomástes muy mal._

_Sé que en cualquier pelea,vas a ganar tu._

_Incluso si la razón la tengo yo._

_¿Sabes,amor?Lo siento mucho._

_Pero lo tengo que hacer._

_Voy a quemar la casa._

_Tu estás durmiendo._

_Yo te amo._

_Pero no puedo soportarlo más._

_No me gusta gritarte._

_Lo acabo de quemar._

_Se escapa humo._

_Como todos nuestros recuerdos._

_Te despertaste._

_Me miraste._

_Pero no haces nada,te quedas ahí._

_Sólo te quedarás ahí,viéndome arder._

_Pero está bien._

_Porque me gusta la forma en que_ _duele._**  
**

_Sólo te quedarás ahí,viéndome llorar._

_Pero está bien._

_Porque me gusta la forma en la que me duele._

_La forma en que me mientes._

_Me encanta como me mientes._

* * *

_Y pensar que en las primeras páginas de este diario_

_teníamos un futuro muy brillante_

_Pero resulto muy mal,_

_todavía estoy sorprendida._

* * *

_Recuerdo que,un día,me dijiste que si no estabas_

_tu para protegerme,_

_estarían los á tu,los cambiaste,_

_pero no importa,cariño._

_No importa lo que hagas,yo siempre te amaré._

_Atte:Bubbles Utonium._

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :3**

**¿Lo hice demasiado largo?¿Demasiado corto?¿Está muy mal escrito?¿Tiene muchas faltas de ortografía?¿Os ha gustado?**

**¡Dejad review's si os ha gustado!¡Y si no,pues también!**

**ºººººººº**** ¿Review's? ººººººº**


End file.
